Relaxation and Jake is a Bad Combination
by ANItiger13
Summary: The group tries to get Jake to relax using Andalite technology and...well, things go bad. Chapter 4!
1. You Need to Relax!

_**A/N: So, I understand I really should stop starting new fanfics and not continuing them, but I keep getting ideas. If there's a particular one that you would like me to continue, tell me. Other than Recreate. I'm almost done with the next chapter of that. So, yeah, here's a new story…This is supposed to be in the Hork-Bajir valley, but the accuracy won't be to great.**_

**Relaxation + Jake Bad**

**Chapter One**

The hole in the wall.

That's pretty much where this story begins.

I'm Cassie, by the way. If you don't know the story by now, I'm sorry. I have to get to this story.

"You need to relax!" I yelled at Jake, who was cradling the fist he had just taken out of the wall.

"How do you know I need to relax," He yelled back. "Maybe I like being stressed out! Maybe I like pulling my bloody fists out of the wall!" He went to punch the wall again. I held his hand back.

"Jake, I'm just trying to help. I think you need to relax."

"I think I don't. I can't relax. My family is gone and I have to lead my friends to their deaths, still!" Jake wasn't yelling anymore, he was just talking. "You need to stop trying to help. Because you just can't." Jake left the room, still holding his fist. I walked out after him and watched him until he got to the woods.

After he disappeared behind the trees, I sat down on the grass and put my head in my hands. I cried. Why was he doing this? Why is he pushing us away when he needs us most?

"You're right, you know." A voice said from behind me. Marco. "Jake really needs to calm down. He'll have a heart attack the next time someone taps him on the shoulder."

"I know. I'm really worried about him."

"Me too." I looked over at Marco. The look on his face was so foreign. It was so…serious.

* * *

"We need a way to somehow force him to relax." Marco told the others in the little house we were sitting in. "Can you guys think of anything?"

There was a long pause. A _long_ pause.

"Anything?" I asked.

((Um…Well, we can't exactly take him to like a beach or spa or anything.))

"Yeah. We're kind of in this valley because we're not supposed to be seen," Rachel said. "I mean, we could try to get him a Hork-Bajir massage, but he probably enjoys his spine being inside his body."

"Well, we have to try," I said. "This isn't healthy for him."

"Hey, Ax," Marco said loudly, as Ax wasn't paying much attention. "Is there any Andalite device the Princes or anyone use to make them relax?"

((Um…No…Well…Kind of.)) Ax replied. ((There is a device Princes use so they lose the ability to have…well, smart thoughts. It only affects them for a short time, but it seems to help them calm down.))

"How short of a time?" I asked.

((On Andalites, the Laxare, which is what the device is called, only affects them for ten of your minutes.)) Marco rolled his eyes at the end of that sentence. ((On Jake, I am not sure, but probably not much longer.))

"Is there anyway you could make this device?" Marco asked.

((I could try…))

* * *

We had been standing outside the hut while Ax worked for several hours.

"When is he going to be done?" Rachel asked, laying on the ground looking incredibly bored. "I'm so bored."

"C'mon, Xena, just be patient." Marco told her.

"Yeah, he should be done-" I was cut off by Ax coming out of the hut with something in his hands. "Now."

((Where is Prince Jake?))

_**A/N: Okay, that was really hard, writing as Cassie. I kind of avoided going into her head to much, if you didn't notice. Well, review. Or don't, whichever you prefer…I'll give you candy if you do review though…actually, I won't. I just want reviews…Is that so bad?**_


	2. No choice

A/N: Okay, so new chapter of my new fic

_**A/N: Okay, so new chapter of my new fic. This is supposed to be a funny story, and hopefully I'm good at writing those. Enjoy the new story! (And, I try to update, SouthrnBelle)**_

_**Tiger**_

_**Um…by the way…I don't own Animorphs. **_

**Relaxtion and Jake is Bad**

**Chapter 2**

Hey, it's Marco. After Ax finished the device, Rachel and I went to go get Jake. Right before entering the woods, we saw him coming out of them.

"Hey, Jake!" I called. He looked at me and Rachel and started walking over.

"What is it?" He said when he got to us.

"We need you," Rachel said, acting like it was urgent. We were supposed to convince him we had an emergency meeting and then use the Laxare on him.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, suddenly alert. This is going to work.

"Just c'mon, man," I directed. "We need to get to Cassie's hut."

We started running back to the others. Rachel and I looked at each other. We smiled. We are good.

--

When we got there, we stopped Jake from entering.

"What?" He was confused. Good. That's what we wanted.

"Just hang on." I knocked on the door three times. The door opened, slowly. It was dark behind it. Rachel looked at me and counted down from three on her fingers.

When she reached zero, we pushed Jake in.

**Jake**

I was pushed into the room.

"What the hell you guys?" I yelled at Marco and Rachel. "What's going on?"

"You need to relax," I heard Marco say. Oh, so that's what this was about.

"I already told Cassie I don't. Now, let me out of here," I ordered, trying to get up. I was pushed back down. Obviously, Tobias and Cassie pushed me down. Ax grabbed my head and hooked something up to it. My mind started to go fuzzy.

"Jake," Cassie's voice whispered in my ear. "You need to relax. We're just helping you out."

They laid me down and left the room. I felt Cassie kiss my forehead before she left. I had no choice but to give in. I had to relax…

_**A/N: By the way, I'm going to try and pick all of my stories up since it's summer now. I'll probably keep updating this pretty frequently. So, review. Hmm…I've been less cheery than normal. Um…WHOOOOOOOOO! FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY I PUBLISHED THE FIC!**_


	3. Let's have fun!

A/N: I'm into this story, so I'm updating fast

_**A/N: I'm into this story, so I'm updating fast. Happy Belle? Updates are coming fast! Woot! Hope you guys are enjoying this.**_

_**Tiger**_

**Relaxation and Jake is Bad**

**Chapter 3**

Cassie again. We set Jake up with the Laxare and we left him with Ax. Ax said Jake would be okay, and, considering he made the thing, I believe him.

We were sitting just outside of the hut. My back was to it because I didn't want to see Jake when he came out, just in case he was mad.

"Has he come out yet?" I asked Marco, who was watching the door.

"No, not yet." He replied.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

((About 20 minutes.)) Tobias answered from Rachel's shoulder.

"How much longer do you think-" I was cut off by Marco's yelling of "He's coming!"

I let out a sigh of relief, but kept my back turned. I hoped Jake was okay, but I still didn't want to see him if he was mad.

"Does he look mad?" I asked, hoping to God he wasn't.

"No," Rachel replied. "He looks…relaxed. And he's smirking."

"What?" I whispered.

Right after I said that, an arm wrapped around my waste and a hand turned my face so I was looking at Jake.

"Hey, baby," Jake said in a weird voice. Then, he kissed me. Hard.

**JAKE**

I left the room I was kept in, after convincing Ax I was back to normal. I walked down the grassy hill to the other Animorphs. They were talking, most likely about me, since they were all looking at me. Except Cassie, who had her back turned. Hmm…I smirked. That's actually the perfect situation…

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arm around her. Then, I grabbed her head and turned it towards me.

"Hey, baby," I said to her. Then I kissed her. She kind of seemed to freak out at first. But then gave in. We stood there and made-out for a while, until she suddenly sat down, pulling me with her.

"Um, guys!" Marco yelled. "Could you stop? We don't need to see this."

"We seriously don't need to see it." Rachel agreed.

I pulled away from Cassie, _extremely _reluctantly.

"Okay, fine," I said. I sat back on one of my elbow and rested my other around Cassie. "So, what are we doing?"

((Uh…this.)) Tobias stated. ((Which is, you know…nothing.))

"Well, guess what," I said loudly. "Nothing is not fun."

"It's not like we can do much else." Rachel said in a matter-of-fact style.

"I think we can." I told her. "Let's go out, find a high school party and hang out there. Let's have fun!"

"Jake, we can't go to a party." Cassie attempted to reason with me. There was no way it would work. I wanted to get out of this valley. I wanted to party! "If we could even find one, there'd definitely be Yeerks there."

((And the whole reason we're staying here is so we don't get caught by the Yeerks.)) Tobias said.

"So?" I continued my persuasion. There's no way I wasn't getting out of here tonight. I had to at least convince Cassie. I need a date. "We'll just make some mix morphs of each other and get out of here."

"You want us to acquire each others D.N.A.?" Cassie clarified. I smirked then leaned forward and kissed her again. When I pulled away I said, "I'll acquire your D.N.A." Cassie's eyes widened.

"So, anyway," Rachel said. "I think Jake has a good idea."

"Why do you two have to be so related?" Marco asked.

"We need a break, Marco." Rachel continued to agree with me. "Think about it. If we can find a party, there'll be tons of girls there."

Marco decided to think about.

"Thanks, Rach," I said. "See? I'm not the only one who wants to get out of here. Let's all go find something fun to do and _relax_."

_**A/N: So, yeah. Jake's becoming a bad boy. Cool. Next chapter, they find something fun to do. Woot! **_

_**Review please.**_


	4. Party!

A/N: I have nothing else to do, so I'm continuing this story

_**A/N: I have nothing else to do, so I'm continuing this story. Hope you like it.**_

_**Tiger**_

**Relaxation and Jake is Bad**

**Chapter 4**

So, I convinced them. Aren't I completely awesome? Right now, we're acquiring and then testing our crazy mixed morphs of each other, and then we're going to go find something fun to do.

"So," Marco started. "Who acquires who?"

"Hmm…" I thought about this. "Okay. Since I'm the leader, I say…I'll morph Marco and Rachel, just to bug them, Rachel can morph me and Cassie, Marco can morph me and Rachel, Cassie'll morph me and Rachel, we'll say they're siblings and Tobias can morph Cassie and Marco. How's that sound?" They nodded.

So, we did our medley of acquiring and decided to try out our new morphs. It felt weird, being my best friend and my cousin. I had a skin color that was like a light Marco. My hair was dirty blond and kind of long. Not super long, but, you know. Like it covers my head. I was like average height.

Marco was like super tall compared to how he normally is. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was about the same length as mine. Cassie looked almost exactly the same, only more female. Her hair was longer and her skin was a little darker. She was a little taller too. Thankfully, she was still hot.

Rachel was shorter than normal and her skin was darker. Her hair wasn't too long and was brown. Her eyes were dark brown. It was like if Cassie and I had a kid…

Tobias had pretty short hair and dark skin. His hair was very dark as well. He wasn't very tall.

So, we morphed back to humans and hawk and then into our bird morphs and flew off. We looked at every house for somewhere cool to go. Finally, we flew past my old friend Matt's house. Apparently, he was having a huge party.

We landed in the bushes somewhere near his house and morphed then remorphed.

"Alright, let's go in and party!" I yelled. "Whoo!"

"Jake," Tobias began. "Are we sure we can even get into this party?"

"If I know Matt, this is an open party, dude."

We walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door. Some random guy who was obviously drunk answered.

"Hey, guys! C'mon in and join the party!" He yelled at us over the music.

"Gladly!" I yelled back, walking in.

We all walked in and I slowed down and stood near Cassie, who was last in. I put my arm around her.

"Hey, baby," I said to her. "How's it going?"

"Uh, fine," She said, obviously a little uncomfortable with me. Why?

"What's going on, babe?"

"Just…Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm better than ever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I was starting to wonder why she's asking all these questions. "Why?"

"You're just…you seem--"

"Hey, let's dance!" I grabbed her and took her to the dance floor. Then, we started to dance. Man, she was a good dancer. Awkward at first, but when she got into it…Hot.

We kept dancing for a while, until the song was over. We went over by the others, who were standing by the food. Tobias looked really awkward and both Marco and Rachel had beers.

"Dude," Marco began, "you were so right. This is a lot of fun."

"We've only been here ten minutes," Tobias yelled. "How would you know how fun it is already?"

"Shut up, birdy." Marco yelled back at him. "How about you have a beer?"

"No."

"Maybe you were the one that needed to relax." I told him, grabbing a beer for myself and handing one to Tobias. He gave in and took a sip from the cup. I took a sip, and then drank half of it in one gulp.

"You want one Cass?" Rachel yelled at her.

"Um…Not really," She replied.

"C'mon, baby," I whispered to her. "Have fun!" She nodded, and, obviously reluctantly, took a beer.

**20 Minutes Later…**

Cassie and I were going crazy on the dance floor. Oddly, it's not that hard to dance and make-out at the same time. Tobias and Rachel were basically doing the same thing, but with less tongue involved. Marco was dancing with like three (very drunk) girls, who had been there since the beginning of the party.

"Really, Jake," Cassie said to me when her mouth was free. "This is so much fun." As soon as the sentence was finished, she grabbed my face and continued to make-out with me.

"Hey!" We heard yelling from beside us. Like, louder than necessary (which is pretty loud with the music volume and all the people) yelling. Cassie and I, unfortunately, broke apart. "Hey," The guy yelled again, and we learned he was yelling at Rachel. "Come over here baby, let's dance. Then, we can find a room…"

"Hey, back off, dude," Tobias yelled at him, stepping in front of Rachel.

"Make me," He said to Tobias. "Shrimp."

I walked over to them, pulling Cassie with me. "Dude, you really do need to back off."

"How about I don't," The guy said, "and I take both your girls." He was eyeing Cassie and Rachel at the same time.

"I don't think so." I drew my fist back, and punched the guy in the face. Hard. He yelled and fell back, holding his nose. Then, he got up and lunged at me, throwing his beer aside. We got into a fight. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, just that we were fighting. Eventually, I got pulled off of him by Marco and Tobias.

"Calm down, man." Marco said to me.

"Hey," Matt said, walking over to us. "If you're going to fight, get out of my house." I bolted out of there. The others followed.

"That was lame," I said. "Why would he kick us out?"

"Dude," Marco said. "You two were basically in a brawl."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the valley." The others started to demorph. "Wait," I ordered. "I've got a better idea." They all turned to see what I was looking at.

I was looking at a green, '96 Mustang convertible.

_**A/N: And another finished chapter. I like this story. This is most likely the oddest chapter of any story I've ever written…If you don't count Family Twists, Chapter 3. So. Review. Please?**_


End file.
